


A Deltarune Asgoriel Story, Otherwise Known As, Titles Are Hard

by JazzyJazz98, piixiecv



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a roleplay I did with a sexy discord friend, Deltarune Universe, F/M, I'll never stop being salty with what happened in the game :triumph:, Kinda sorta vent writing, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Possible Spoilers for Deltarune, Unless I decide to do more, yo i know the game is 3 days old but when are we getting tags for it ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJazz98/pseuds/JazzyJazz98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piixiecv/pseuds/piixiecv
Summary: Just a warning: there are possible spoilers for Deltarune, so be aware if you haven't played it yet.It's Asgore's weekend to look after Kris, and, as always, the pressure is on to impress his ex-wife. Unfortunately, the universe seems to have it out for the poor boss monster. After being knocked down so many times, it's a wonder how Asgore has any hope left. Little does he know, however, that his hope is not in vain.





	A Deltarune Asgoriel Story, Otherwise Known As, Titles Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on Tumblr put APPARENTLY there's a word limit as well as a limit for how many paragraphs you can have??? I dunno, but fuck Tumblr. Literal shenanigans.

Asgore’s humming filled the quiet flower shop that afternoon. With a broom in hand, he swept away potting soil and fallen petals. Kris would be arriving today, and while the child never seemed to mind any mess, Toriel certainly did. Often, she would look around, her nose in the air, and scoff that Kris would be better off staying at her home, and that the only reason she would leave them with Asgore was because of their custody agreements. Asgore let out a sigh, setting the broom against the wall. Hopefully, the shop was up to her standards today. She always found something to complain about but, it never hurt to hope. A vase of freshly cut roses sat on the counter: a gif for Toriel when she arrived. The boss monster smiled at the bouquet, imagining how pretty Toriel’s living room would look with them. Leaning against the counter, he counting the seconds until Kris and Toriel arrived.

At the same time, Toriel’s van drove through the quaint, little town of...Hometown. Kris found himself staring out at the window, watching various familiar faces went by. His fingers tapped as he cancelled out the rambling of Toriel, as she complained and fussed about "sending him away to “him”". Though Toriel always insisted she always worried over him staying over with Asgore, he found himself much more preferring Asgore's company. Even if the state he was living in wasn't that great, Asgore always found a way to make Kris comfortable.

Toriel finally pulled up at Asgore's house, parking the car and pulling to a slow halt. She got out of the car, as Kris snapped out of his thoughts. He followed her as Toriel approached the door--grimacing, then sighing--and pushed it open. 

Asgore stood up straight, his heart skipping a beat at the sudden entrance. His eyes darting at the vase, he reached for it. Unfortunately, luck never seemed to be on his side, and the vase fell over, rolling off the counter in a matter of seconds. 

_CRASH!_

Asgore winced, before giving Toriel a sheepish grin, and scooping up the roses as carefully as he could. He held them out to her.

“I-I shall clean that up in a bit,” he murmured nervously, though more to himself than anything. “H-Howdy, Toriel! These are f-for you!” Toriel glanced down at the flowers, then up at him. 

"Again?" she asked, a cold, neutral expression on her face. "Really, Dreemurr, you always seem to tripping up on your feet," she remarked coolly. She felt a sort-of sick satisfaction as he winced at her words. Toriel’s eyes darted around the shop front, taking everything around her. Pursing her lips, she nodded quickly. "I see you're kept the shop clean for once."

Asgore swallowed, stepping back. He looked down at Kris as he entered, and he held back the urge to rush over to him and scoop him up into a big hug. Not only would the boy possibly find it uncomfortable, but it’d probably just annoy Toriel further. Asgore decided to make do with a polite wave. 

“Well, howdy doo, Krissy!”

"Hello," Kris greeted, a smile replacing his usually quiet and gloomy expression. Toriel found a smile worming her way on her face. She wrapped her arms around protectively around Kris, catching him by surprise, though he didn't object. 

"Be good, won't you, dear?" she cooed.

“Hoho,” Asgore chuckled politely. “Kris is always a good boy, Tori.” Asgore immediately felt his blood run cold. Under no circumstances was he ever to refer to Toriel as “Tori”. Asgore’s eyes darted towards the counter, and he was prepared to duck in case of an oncoming fireball.

To Kris' surprise, Toriel didn't throw a fireball towards him. Instead, she just sighed, and cleared her throat. "...Well. I suppose I'll let you off for that one, Asgore." 

Now that was new, though Kris wasn't going to complain. She needed to give Asgore a break.

“A-Ah...?” Asgore said in surprise. The fear in his soul was replaced with a newfound hope, and he smiled. “G-Golly...thank you, Toriel...” He held up the bouquet again, now offering it as a gift of gratitude. Toriel hesitatingly accepted the flowers, tucking them behind one arm. 

"Er .. thank you," she mumbled, looking embarrassed. Feeling vulnerable, she decided to set them onto the counter for now, and looked around the shop once more. "I shall take a look around here, if you do not mind. I would like to make sure Kris' living grounds is up to my personal standards." Her eyes trailed to the upstairs, a look of curiosity wafting onto her expression. Kris groaned, dragging his hands over his face. He just wanted Toriel to leave already and hang out with Asgore, but it seemed like she was feeling especially uptight today, even though she was treating Asgore less coldly.

“A-Ah, yes!” Asgore said in reply. “By all means!” He smiled down at Kris. “And make yourself at home, Krissy. Set down your things upstairs if you’d like.”

Kris nodded, walking slowly upstairs. He set down their things upstairs, glancing around at the apartment floor. It was usually pretty messy, but Asgore always made sure to clean up whenever he came over to stay. He soon however promptly froze upon Toriel's footsteps as she came up, looking around at the room. Toriel's eyes laid onto a note that lay on the floor. Her brows furrowed, as she leaned down to pick it up. Her hands tensed as she held it, turning to glare at Kris. 

"Do you realise your father is living in debt?" she scoffed. Kris couldn’t respond, instead, looking at his shoes. Toriel narrowed her eyes. "I will be talking to your father about this.”

Downstairs, Asgore winced, having picked up Toriel’s remark. He knew knew he should have tidied up upstairs. Toriel was also so quick to leave, he simply assumed she wouldn’t check. But, as always, luck wasn’t on Asgore’s side. He stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Toriel with a nervous smile. Once Toriel met him, she immediately stuck an accusatory finger in his face. 

"I would like to know why exactly you're allowing Kris to stay while you're in this financial state,” she demanded.

“A-Ah...well, er...” Asgore rubbed the back of his head. “I-It is only temporary, I assure you...just a few late bills. It happens to the best of us, hoho...! B-But there is no need to worry about Kris. I can provide for him during his stay. I promise.”

"Kris is not my only concern," Toriel shot back, her gaze stern. 

“Wh-What do you mean…?

"I mean...you have not been taking care of yourself lately. You never think of yourself!" Toriel pinched at the edge of her snout. "You cannot keep living like that.”

“T-Toriel...” Asgore was surprised by Toriel’s concern. After what had happened between them, she had always been so distant, as if she had rather he disappeared off the face of the earth. Now, she was...worried about him? Then again, what sort of example would be be setting for Kris if he couldn’t take care of himself? Asgore looked down shamefully.

“I will get better,” he murmured. “I promise...”

Toriel looked off to the side, her expression almost melancholic. For a moment, she didn't say anything. Then she looked back up at him, a more determined look on her face. "How long have you been debt?" she asked.

Asgore hesitated to reply, his gaze shifting to the flowers on the shelves. He let out a long, slow sigh. 

“A few months,” he said quietly.

Toriel's brows furrowed, unsure of what to make of that statement. One part of her wanted to scold him for even thinking of letting Kris stay while he was in this financial state. The other part of her, however... wanted to be merciful for once. As much as she still felt bitter in his company, it would be wrong of her to simply watch him fall apart like this. 

"I see," she replied, glancing around the shop. "Do you know roughly how much you are in debt?" 

“A, uh...” Asgore coughed nervously, trying to cover his words. “Couple thousand dollars or so, ahem...” Asgore couldn’t bare to look Toriel in the eye. As grateful as he was for her concern, he shouldn’t have been so foolish. No wonder she left him…

Toriel glanced to the side, brows furrowing further.

 

"I am going to help you maintain order in your business," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She then mumbled, "Seeing as you do not have the sense to handle it yourself.”

“Oh, T-Toriel...” Asgore murmured, looking up at her with soft, sad eyes. “I could not possibly ask you to do something like that. You have your own things to do, I am sure.” Toriel shook her head firmly. 

"No, Asgore. I simply cannot watch without feeling as though I might go mad."

“If that is what you wish, Toriel...” said Asgore gratefully, yet he still felt nothing but guilt. Toriel couldn't resist chuckling, reaching over to swipe some dust off of a shelf.

"I know I have been asking a lot of questions, but I need to know in order to help you with this." She looked up from the shelf. "Do you have a set date or deadline? And if so, when is it?"

“Erm, I shall have to check my mail again, hoho,” Asgore said awkwardly. “Erm, if you will just follow me upstairs?” Asgore gestured towards the stairway with a grin. Toriel nodded, following Asgore as she went. Neither of them had taken notice that Kris had snuck off while they were talking. Perhaps he had gone to explore the strange world beneath the school again. But that was a story for another day. 

Once the pair of monsters were in the upstairs apartment, Asgore began sorting through the old papers scattered about the floor, murmuring the occasional apology about the mess. It seemed that he truly was hopeless without Toriel to keep him in check. Glancing through various letters of repossession and bills long since overdue, Asgore came across his most recent letter, a eviction notice with a demand for several months’ worth of rent. The due date for said rent had, of course, passed, and Asgore, much to his horror, realized that he had until tomorrow to pack all of his things and leave the building. With wide eyes, he gazed up at Toriel.

“Oh, Lord...”

Toriel frowned with concern, leaning over to read whatever he was so upset about. Her heart sank as she read the notice, a shaky sigh leaving her. 

"I .. I do not know what to say," she admitted softly. "I am sorry, Asgore." She could feel guilt beginning to creep up her spine. Even if this was Asgore’s problem to deal with, this was the man she loved once upon a time…

“It is...” Asgore began, his voice soft and occasionally quivering with sadness. “Alright. I have no one to blame but myself. I have always been such a charitable fool...such a pity kindness does pay the bills, haha...” Asgore paused, bringing up a hand to wipe away a tear. “Perhaps you should take Kris home...I shall begin packing...”

"But where will you go?" Toriel asked, alarmed, as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She froze as she realised what she was doing, but she kept it there.

Asgore stiffened, gazing down at Toriel’s hand, and then at Toriel herself. He let out a sad laugh, and tried his best to smile. 

“I have got an old tent in the truck. I can set up camp in the woods. It will be like I am on vacation, hoho...!”

"No, Asgore!” Toriel replied firmly, reaching up to grasp his shoulders. "Our children do not deserve to see their father living in such a state. I think...I know what must be done. Asgore...perhaps...I could allow you to stay at our house...just until you sort yourself out.”

Asgore could hardly believe his ears. At first, he thought he was dreaming, and would wake up at any moment. Yet he never woke up. This was real; Toriel was going to let him come back...! Asgore paused, calming himself. He was jumping too far ahead. It was only out of Toriel’s kindness that he was not going to be sleeping in a raggedy tent that night, nothing more. He was sure she still despised him, feeling nothing but begrudging pity at how badly he had ruined his life. Still...he was going home. Asgore smiled, a joyful tear streaming down his cheek. 

“A-Alright...”


End file.
